ITV Night Time
Background: Night time broadcasting wasn't done by any TV networks in the UK until 1987, when LWT began broadcasting Night Network. Eventually, all other regions followed suit and by 1989, every ITV region had their own versions of night time broadcasting. Granada however were able to broadcast to most of the region, which eventually led to Night Network being cancelled in favour of it in the same year. Night time idents on ITV were unique until 2000, when the generic ITV look replaced them. In 2002, any sort of night time branding was dropped entirely when the ITV rebranded. Night Network 1st Logo (August 28, 1987-March 31, 1989) Logo: On a black background, at the bottom, we see bars (mostly green, with red on the right side), then some of the green bars flash a few times, then continue flashing faster, going into the red side, and the background changes to some clouds floating off to the left, and some lightning flashes. The clouds float away, revealing the logo, a multi-coloured circle with inner-facing small triangles in red, green, yellow and blue, and a stylised NN in the middle. An owl flies to the top right, and some of the bars clear away for the changing words "NIGHT" in a horizontally stretched green font, and "NETWORK" in a vertically stretched white font (which is in a different font). They change for a while, and finish with "NIGHT" horribly placed in the middle of "NETWORK", then all fades to black. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: It starts with some beeping sounds, with a heavenly sounding synth hum fading in after a few seconds. Then, a rock-style tune plays before fading out, although the beeps can be heard for a few seconds afterwards. Availability: Extremely rare. These were the opening titles to Night Network, which was broadcast on LWT and Anglia, and there is a chance that it may be kept on some tapes. However, Night Network has never been repeated, so it won't be too easy to come across. Scare Factor: Medium. The music combined with the rather startling animation won't be too easy to sit with, although as this was centred around a ghostly night time feeling it was probably intentional. 2nd Logo (19??-19??) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low to medium, the sudden appearance with the logo zooming and loud music might startle some. Night Time 1st Logo (1989-199?) Logo: We see a British city at sunset, with the sun going down and the sky getting dark. While it darkens, the ITV Night Time logo (the ITV logo with the giant words "NIGHT" and "TIME" in caps below) becomes visible with a transparent watery filling. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The sun going down is live action, and the logo becoming visible is 2D computer-generated animation. Music/Sounds: A dreamy, ominous theme beginning with 4 notes. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The logo turning dark with the ominous theme may unsettle you. As you can see it's nothing compared to the next logo that you'll see below... 2nd Logo (1988-1995) Logo: Against a blue and white misty background, the text: NIGHT TIME is seen at the centre of the screen. Then, a black cat walks in from the right side of the screen, before sitting at the bottom half of the text. It then turns its head to look at the viewer. FX/SFX: Mostly live action. Music/Sounds: An ominous piano stinger (Unseen Danger by Steve Gray) which is often followed by a demonic sounding voice that says "Night Time". Availability: Extinct. It could initially be seen in the Granada and Border regions before it was used by every region in 1989 except for Scottish, Grampian, UTV and TVS (which became Meridian in 1993). For its last year of existence, it was used in tandem with the 3rd logo while the regions which were still using this package at the time were preparing to use the next one below. Scare Factor: high to nightmare. The entire logo has a very ominous feeling to it, with particular scares coming from the piano stinger, the scary sounding voice and the black cat (not to mention the effect that it'll have on people who are scared of black cats), although the overall spookiness was very likely done intentionally. Lower for people who are used to it. 3rd Logo (1995-2000) Logo: Each variant consisted of people moving about on the screen in various ways, dressed up in neon lights. This took place against a purple background and was slowed down. FX/SFX: Mostly live action. Music/Sounds: A twinkling and dreamy sounding synth tune. Availability: Extinct. Every ITV region used these during the night (except for Scottish, Grampian and Meridian) until it was eventually phased out. Scare Factor: Low. Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:I Category:T Category:V Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare.